La Sangre de un Jedi
by GoldenJedi
Summary: Toda historia tiene un final y despedirse no siempre es lo peor... Spanish version of The Blood of a Jedi


**La Sangre de un Jedi**

**I. Una noche en el museo**

El Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker ingresó al Nuevo Museo de Historia Galáctica de Coruscant seguido por seis pequeños estudiantes.

Allí fue recibido por el curador principal del Museo, quien escoltó a los Jedi a la nueva galería. Era gigantesca. El cielorraso se elevaba en arcos de casi treinta metros de altura, recreando a la perfección el estilo de los templos Massassi de Yavin IV. El enorme espacio albergaba incluso un X-Wing real, con la cabina abierta y una escalerilla sujeta a un costado.

_Genial, los niños estarán encantados_, pensó el Maestro Jedi.

Pero la pieza central de la gigantesca exhibición no era el brillante caza interestelar sino otra nave, un carguero redondeado de aspecto algo oscuro y deslucido. Una nave legendaria, heroína de la Rebelión por derecho propio: la _Halcón Milenario_.

Jaina y Jacen Solo ya se encontraban allí con sus familias.

- Tío, has venido – lo saludó Jacen.

Jaina abrazó efusivamente al anciano Maestro Jedi. Luke observó que también se encontraba entre la concurrencia su propio hijo, Ben, examinando al duplicado de Threepio que al pie de la rampa de acceso al _Halcón_. Lowbacca asistía en representación de los wookiees. Todo el clan Skywalker-Solo y la mayoría de sus amigos se encontraban allí.

Un paño aterciopelado de color blanco con un diseño de estrellas plateadas cubría el exterior de la cabina del carguero. Alrededor de ella se había montado una estructura tubular de duracero formando una plataforma elevada semicircular con escaleras en cada extremo.

Desde lo alto de la plataforma, el curador del Museo hizo acallar a la multitud e inició su discurso.

– Maestro Skywalker – comenzó – Maestros Jaina Solo y Jacen Solo – se dirigió a los mellizos - Maestro Lowbacca.

El wookiee emitió un breve aullido sordo.

- Honorable invitados: es un gran placer para mí recibirlos aquí esta noche – el orador hizo una breve pausa. – Hace setenta años – ilustró a los asistentes – la Batalla de Yavin fue librada por la Alianza para Restaurar la República contra el malvado Imperio Galáctico. Y esta batalla se convirtió en victoria gracias al coraje de una Princesa, un joven piloto, un guerrero wookiee y un comerciante independiente con buena suerte. Nos hemos reunido aquí esta noche para honrarlos.

_¡Ja!_ Pensó Luke Skywalker reprimiendo una carcajada. _¡A Han le hubiera encantado esto! ¡Comerciante independiente y todo!_

El curador siguió hablando a cerca de la dedicación de la Princesa Leia, del valor de Han y de la lealtad de Chewbacca. No era un discurso muy bueno, el hombre era aún muy joven pero tenía buenas intenciones. Las consecuencias de la publicación no autorizada de las memorias de Leia habían sido tan dolorosas que todos se sentían algo culpables.

El joven historiador terminó finalmente su discurso y lo invitó a subir a la plataforma. Luke Skywalker entregó su bastón a uno de sus estudiantes y se encaminó a la escalera. Jacen se apresuró a ayudar a su antiguo maestro. – Jaina, Lowie, por favor vengan aquí también – solicitó Luke.

Unos momentos más tarde, cada uno sujetó una esquina del paño y a la señal del curador, descubrieron la cabina del _Halcón Milenario_.

- Por la Fuerza… – masculló el Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker, sorprendido.

**II. La exhibición**

Luke Skywalker miró a través del panel de duraplástico. Dentro de la cabina del _Halcón Milenario_ se divisaban cuatro figuras.

Un duplicado de Chewbacca ocupaba el asiento del copiloto, sus poderosas garras sobre los controles. Su cabeza se inclinaba a un costado, como Chewie solía hacer cuando meditaba algo. Se veías exactamente como Luke lo recordaba, hasta el más pequeño pelo de su lustrosa piel.

El sosías de Han Solo estaba sentado en la butaca habitual. Vestía una túnica blanca y un viejo chaleco de Han. Su sonrisa torcida, tan familiar, se encontraba congelada sobre el rostro y los ojos y el torso se volvían hacia la preciosa princesa que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

La estatua de Leia se encontraba parada detrás del asiento, la mano izquierda descansando sobre el respaldo, la derecha sobre el hombro de su esposo. Uno de sus antiguos ropajes senatoriales se había utilizado para vestirla. Su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia delante, como para susurrar algo al oído de Han, pero sus ojos sonrientes estaban dirigidos al parabrisas frontal. Mirando directamente a los ojos al anciano Maestro Jedi.

- ¡Eras tan joven! – Le susurró Jaina - ¡Y mamá y papá también!

Luke se volvió hacia su sobrina. Estaba visiblemente conmovida, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No podía o no deseaba esconder su emoción. Al deslizar un brazo alrededor de su cintura, de pronto notó una cuarta figura en la cabina. Se encontraba detrás de los otros, reclinado sobre el marco de la escotilla, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Le llevó varios segundos reconocer sus propios ojos.

- Si, éramos muy jóvenes… - suspiró Luke.

Los organizadores le habían pedido a la familia holos antiguos y cualquier otro tipo de grabación que hubiera sobrevivido, pero así y todo no estaba preparado para algo como esto. Había esperado ver una serie de estatuas, rígidas y frías, pero esto era lo opuesto. Las figuras se veían tan llenas de vida que casi esperaba que Han saltara de su asiento y lo saludara en cualquier momento. El artista había estado realmente inspirado, pensó Luke, porque no sólo había capturado sus imágenes, sino también sus espíritus.

- Por la Fuerza – murmuró – los extraño tanto…

Jaina se apretó aún más contra él en respuesta.

El grupo fue invitado a pasar al interior del Halcón Milenario. El duplicado de Threepio les dio la bienvenida. Ben Skywalker se le unió al subir la rampa y siguió a su padre al interior. Por dentro, la nave se encontraba mucho más ordenada y limpia de lo que nunca había estado cuando Han era su capitán. La escotilla de acceso a la cabina de mando estaba sellada, para evitar que nadie alterara las figuras. Por otro lado, las bodegas de carga estaban abiertas, con algunas cajas falsas de mercadería en ellas. El tablero de ajedrez holográfico estaba encendido y la hamaca de Chewie se podía ver colgada a través de la cabina pequeña.

La cabina principal estaba también expuesta. Luke ingresó en la pequeña habitación con su desmesurada cucheta. Con lentitud, el anciano Jedi se sentó sobre la cama dónde su adorada hermana había muerto.

**III. La Pareja**** de Ancianos**

Era un hermoso día en el continente principal de Ossus. En realidad, era el día de primavera más perfecto desde que se habían mudado al planeta.

La Princesa Leia Organa-Solo recogió la manta que se había deslizado al suelo y volvió a cubrir a su esposo con ella. Han Solo dormía la siesta en su sillón favorito.

La anciana se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, cuidando de no despertar al hombre dormido. Se cansaba con mucha facilidad últimamente y se lo veía muy desmejorado. Su cabello, cortado casi al ras, era completamente blanco ahora. Bueno, también el suyo se había vuelto gris, apenas con algún mechón más oscuro aquí o allá.

Acercándose con cuidado, tomó su mano izquierda. Se sentía fría; se había sentido así desde que el ataque cerebral había paralizado su lado izquierdo dos años atrás. Luke y Jacen habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo para curarlo, pero sólo lo habían logrado parcialmente. Han había recobrado el habla y el uso del brazo izquierdo, pero todavía requería de cierta ayuda para caminar. Se habían mudado a Ossus al día siguiente de haber sido dado de alta del centro médico de la Capital.

Han Solo iba a cumplir ochenta años de edad dentro de dos días y no se sentía muy feliz al respecto. Le había gritado a todos quienes habían sugerido organizar una fiesta que no quería una celebración, que no tenía nada que celebrar. Eso cambiaría, pensaba su esposa, en el instante en que tuviera a su nieta más pequeña en brazos y al resto de los niños a su alrededor rogando que les contase una historia. Jaina y todos los demás vendrían a Ossus para la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa de Han.

Leia se sentía algo culpable por la enfermedad de Han. Intelectualmente sabía que era cierto, pero el hecho era que Han había colapsado durante una violenta discusión con uno de los holo-reporteros que la acosaban. Si sólo no hubiera escrito esas malditas memorias…

Pero todos habían insistido. Había sido testigo privilegiada o protagonista directa de algunos de los hechos que habían cambiado la faz de la Galaxia durante el último medio siglo. Era su _obligación_ escribir sus memorias. La intención de Leia había sido que sólo fueran publicadas luego de que Han y ella hubieran fallecido, con el consentimiento de Jaina y Jacen. Pero un ladronzuelo codicioso se había introducido en su departamento durante uno de los viajes de la pareja y había robado su copia de respaldo.

El hecho de que Luke y ella eran hijos de Darth Vader había sido del conocimiento público desde mucho tiempo antes, pero que Leia había presenciado la destrucción de Alderaan en compañía del Señor Oscuro no lo era. Algunas mentes retorcidas habían especulado que quizá ella podría haber impedido el desgraciado evento, olvidando que había sido el Gran Moff Tarkin quien había dado la orden y que Leia no conocía su parentesco con Darth Vader en ese momento.

Para su completar el desastre, la prensa amarilla había publicado detalles de lo más íntimos de su luna de miel con Han. La ex Jefe de Estado había escrito esos párrafos sólo como una broma hacia su esposo y había creído haberlos borrado completamente luego. Pero había olvidado las peculiaridades del sistema automático de archivado de su nuevo datapad.

//

El General (retirado) Han Solo abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su hermosa esposa. Si, había envejecido; ambos lo habían hecho. Pero todavía pensaba que era la mujer más hermosa de la Galaxia. Bueno, quizás después de Jaina. Quizás.

- Hola, Corazón – la saludó. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

- No mucho, querido – le respondió la Princesa. – Tomemos una taza de té y salgamos a dar un paseo. ¡Es una tarde hermosa!

- ¿Té? – Han hizo un gesto de desagrado. – Que sea café y tenemos un trato.

- Han, sabes que no te hace bien – contestó Leia sacudiendo la cabeza con cariño – ¡Alégrate de que al menos puedes beber té! – se estaba volviendo más aniñado cada día.

- OK, OK, ayúdame a pararme – concedió Han extendiendo su mano derecha hacia ella. Su esposa se alzó y le tomó la mano, pero antes de que pudiera estabilizarse Han tiró de ella. La Princesa Leia aterrizó sin demasiada gracia sobre el cuerpo de su marido. - ¡Esto es ridículo! – Resopló Sólo. – ¡Ni siquiera puedo pararme sin ayuda!

- Ey, aviador – dijo la Princesa juguetonamente, besando la arrugada cicatriz de su mentón. – Cincuenta años atrás hacías toda clase de cosas ridículas sólo por la _posibilidad _de que algo así sucediera, ¿no es cierto? – Lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

El fantasma de una sonrisa torcida modeló los labios del antiguo contrabandista.

- Si, lo recuerdo – dijo en voz baja.

Han Solo recordaba muchas cosas. Algunas felices, como la época en que la perseguía sin descanso, o la pequeña voz de Jaina llamándolo _Papi_. Muchas tristes: amigos que habían partido hacía mucho, su infancia en las calles, el período en que su amada esposa se había vuelto una extraña. Pero los peores recuerdos parecían flotar siempre cerca de la superficie, obscureciendo el resto.

¿Cuántas noches, y no tan lejanas, se había despertado solo en la cama? ¿Y al buscar a Leia, la había encontrado vagando por la casa, como perdida, buscando a Anakin? _Me llama, ¿no lo escuchas?_ Solía llorar acunada en sus brazos. Probablemente la misma cantidad de noches en que él se había despertado con el rostro humedecido, sin recordar que había soñado, pero sabiendo sin lugar a dudas que su Jace estaba sufriendo, en algún lado.

_No se supone que sobrevivamos a nuestros hijos. No está bien_, el ex -contrabandista había pensado muchas veces. Pero Jacen había regresado, y eso era un recuerdo feliz al que aferrarse.

**IV. La Emboscada**

La Princesa finalmente convenció a su esposo de dar un paseo por los jardines.

La pequeña casa estaba situada en una esquina de los terrenos que rodeaban a la nueva Academia Jedi de Luke. El bosque que la rodeaba no estaba totalmente domesticado aún, pero tenía varios senderos muy agradables de recorrer.

Han Solo caminaba lento, apoyado en el bastón que sostenía en su mano derecha y en su esposa, que lo flanqueaba por la izquierda. Era un día realmente hermoso, como había dicho Leia. No es que le gustara demasiado estar al aire libre, en realidad, pero el ejercicio le ayudaba a dormir por las noches.

No estaban lejos de la casa todavía cuando una figura envuelta en una capa oscura apareció entre los árboles. La pareja de ancianos se detuvo al no reconocer al recién llegado.

- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó la Princesa Leia.

- Necesito hablaros, Princesa – respondió el hombre encapuchado. El extraño hablaba en básico, pero tenía un fuerte acento que Leia reconoció al instante como alderaanio.

- Escucha – lo interpeló Han Solo. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- No os estoy hablando a vos – espetó cortante el extraño, aunque agregó casi como contra su voluntad – Capitán Solo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere entonces? – Preguntó Leia Organa. Soltó el brazo de Han y disimuladamente dejo caer su mano hacia las cercanías de su sable láser.

/¿Están bien, Leia?/ Le llegó el pensamiento de Luke a través de su conexión en la Fuerza.

/ No lo sé, Luke, hay un extraño aquí./

- _No vais a necesitar eso, Leia_ - el hombre contestó en antiguo alderaanio, apartando la capucha de su rostro, noble aunque no precisamente joven.

- Lo recuerdo – exclamó la Princesa, todavía hablando en básico. – Estuvo en el último Recordatorio de Alderaan, ¿verdad? Primera fila… Y el nombre es…

/¿Quieres que vaya para allí, hermanita?/

/Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, quizás…/

/Estoy en camino./

- _Bail Aloma_ – declaró el visitante.

- Dijo que necesitaba hablarme, Señor Aloma. Estoy escuchando – Leia trató de captar algo a cerca del extraño, pero sólo pudo percibir sentimientos confusos provenientes de él.

- _Los Niños de Alderaan no están contentos con su Princesa_ – Bail declaró, todavía hablando antiguo alderaanio, acercándose a la pareja. – _Para empezar, os casasteis muy por debajo de vuestro rango, Leia. Creímos que elegiríais a uno de nosotros, uno de vuestro pueblo. Aunque entendimos el por qué de vuestra decisión cuando supimos que no erais una verdadera princesa, sino la hija de un genocida._

- ¿Qué dice? – susurró Han al oído de Leia. Aunque había aprendido la versión moderna del lenguaje hacía tiempo, las antiguas inflexiones todavía se le escapaban. Lo que sabía con seguridad es que las palabras del hombre estaban alterando notablemente a su esposa. Pero la Princesa sacudió la cabeza y no le contestó.

- _Vos probablemente no lo sabéis, pero yo también estuve allí. Mi familia y yo volvíamos de unas vacaciones fuera del planeta y cuando salimos del hiperespacio sólo encontramos un montón de escombros. Fue la única vez que vi llorar a mi padre –_ la cara de Bail se contorsiono, como si un dolor insoportable lo hubiera asaltado.

Mientras tanto, Leia Organa trataba de controlar sus propias emociones. Se concentró en el aquí y ahora. ¿A qué apuntaba el extraño?

- _Eres una traidora, Leia. Ni siquiera merecéis llevar el noble nombre de Organa – _continuó Aloma.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Leia había soportado cosas como ésta durante años y años. Por una vez, la Princesa perdió el control y le respondió enardecida. - ¡_Mi padre hubiera querido que yo usara su nombre_! – gritó en antiguo alderaanio. Su rostro se enrojeció, al tiempo que sus labios temblaban y sus manos se cerraban en pequeños puños.

- Princesa, ¿qué es lo que pasa? – insistió muy preocupado Han, dándose cuenta en ese instante que no portaba su usual bláster. _Maldición_, pensó.

- _Vuestro padre destruyó Alderaan. Vos lo dejasteis hacerlo. Vais a pagar por ello_ – la voz de Bail Aloma se oía calmada, pero algo en sus ojos alertó al antiguo jugador de sabaac.

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

El cañón de una extraña arma apareció de entre los pliegues de la túnica.

Han Solo empujó a su esposa a un costado en el mismo instante que Aloma tiró del gatillo. Se tambaleó, y arrastrado por su propio impulso, cayó sobre Leia, tapándola casi completamente con su cuerpo. La Princesa trató desesperadamente de alcanzar su sable láser, pero este se encontraba trabado bajo las caderas de Han.

/¡Auxilio!/ La llamada de Leia irradió a través de todo el complejo Jedi.

El alderaanio se acercó, apuntando abiertamente el arma a la frente de la Princesa.

Luke Skywalker agitó una mano y el hombre que apuntaba con un arma a la cabeza de su hermana voló varios metros en el aire y se estrelló contra el tronco de un árbol, cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

- ¿Están bien? – preguntó a Han y Leia, ayudándolos a sentarse en el suelo.

- No sé, Luke – respondió Han. - ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó, señalando el pequeño dardo verde que clavaba la túnica que llevaba a su carne.

- Mamá, papá, ¿qué pasa? – Jacen llegó corriendo al pequeño claro.

/¡Ben!/ Alertó Luke a su hijo a través de la Fuerza. /¡Trae a los médicos aquí, urgente!/

- Leia, no siento… nada – fue lo último que dijo Han Solo, antes de que las convulsiones tomaran control de su cuerpo.

**V. La Sangre de un Jedi**

- 2-1 ¿Has conseguido identificar el veneno? – Le preguntó Luke Skywalker al droide médico. La ansiedad marcaba aún más las antiguas cicatrices de su rostro.

- Si, Maestro Skywalker – el droide hizo una pausa – El veneno está mi banco de datos pero… - el droide se detuvo nuevamente y sus sensores parpadearon de forma que Luke hubiera jurado reflejaban tristeza.

- ¿Pero?

- No hay antídoto.

//

- Leia, debemos hablar – le susurró Luke a su hermana, tratando de llamar su atención. La Princesa apartó los ojos del rostro de su esposo lentamente, aunque no soltó la mano que le sostenía. Al otro lado de la cama de hospital, Jacen sostenía su otra mano, tratando de aplicar una tras otra todas las técnicas de curación Jedi de las que había oído hablar.

Luke guió a Leia a una habitación contigua, donde pudieran hablar en privado.

Finalmente, la Princesa levantó la mirada hacia los azules ojos de su hermano. – Es el final, ¿verdad, Luke? – preguntó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Los ojos de Luke se llenaron de lágrimas al asentir. /No hay antídoto,/ envió a través de su conexión en la Fuerza, incapaz de decir las fatales palabras en voz alta.

/¿Cuánto tiempo queda?/ Preguntó Leia.

/Un par de horas, como mucho./

/¿Despertará?/

/No./

Por largos minutos, ninguno de los dos se movió ni habló. De repente, la Princesa rompió a llorar en forma desesperada. Su hermano la abrazó fuerte, lágrimas incontenibles rodando también por sus mejillas.

- ¡No es justo! – gimió Leia con el rostro apretado contra el pecho de su mellizo. – ¡Tengo… tengo que despedirme! – El llanto entrecortaba sus palabras - ¡Necesito despedirme!

Una serie de imágenes y sentimientos penetraron en la conciencia de Luke como proyectiles de precisión. La explosión que había destruido Alderaan. El eco de la muerte de su hijo. El responso por Chewie en Kashyyyk. Absorbió cada uno de ellos, tratando de calmarla.

- ¡No pude despedirme de mi padre, ni de Anakin, ni de Chewie…! ¡No es justo! – repitió.

Luke la abrazó más fuertemente aun. Si sólo hubiera una forma…

//

Mara Jade Skywalker esperaba a su esposo afuera de la habitación donde este se encontraba hablando con su hermana. Podía sentir su dolor a través del vínculo en la Fuerza que los unía. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarlo en esta ocasión y eso era algo que le resultaba difícil de aceptar.

Había pasado apenas una hora desde que la llamada de auxilio de Leia había alertado a todos y cada uno de los Jedi de la Academia. Mientras la mayoría se había precipitado al ala médica detrás de Solo, ella se había encargado de lidiar con quien lo había herido. Con la ayuda de algunos estudiantes, lo habían trasladado a una habitación segura. Estaba desarmado, salvo por el arma cargada con dardos envenenados. Había despertado exaltado unos minutos después de que lo encerraran, pero su discurso era una mezcla de básico y alderaanio no del todo coherente y uno de los droides médicos había terminado sedándolo.

La puerta se abrió y Luke y Leia salieron por ella, los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. Mara se puso en pie de un salto, pero la Princesa la ignoró casi completamente y se dirigió directamente a la habitación donde yacía Han. La pelirroja tomó la mano de su esposo y lo forzó a sentarse junto a ella.

- ¿Cuán mal está?

Luke suspiró. – No va a salir de ésta, amor.

- ¡Maldición! – Jade estrujó su rodilla en un gesto de empatía.

Ninguno de los dos habló por un rato.

El comunicador de Mara sonó alertándola. – Maestra, hay una llamada intersistema para usted – anunció su padawan.

- Transfiéremela aquí – ordenó Jade.

- Tía Mara, ¿alguna noticia? – se trataba de Jaina.

- Ven cuanto antes – su antigua maestra respondió sin preámbulos. Pero Jaina ya se encontraba piloteando un X-Wing y lista para saltar al hiperespacio.

Mara había contactado a Jaina ni bien le había sido posible y le había comunicado las noticias, pero por supuesto ella ya presentía que algo horrible había sucedido. Se suponía que ella llegaría al día siguiente acompañada de su familia para tomar parte de la fiesta de cumpleaños, pero eso sería demasiado tarde.

Luego de cortar la transmisión, volvió su atención a su esposo. Luke se había recostado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y repetía un ejercicio para concentrarse. Mara no deseaba espiar sus pensamientos pero se daba cuenta que algo lo preocupaba, más allá de la dolorosa situación.

- ¿Qué pasa, Luke? –preguntó con su habitual franqueza. – Es anciano, está enfermo, se irá habiendo salvado a Leia _otra vez_… ¿Qué más podríamos desear? Lo extrañaremos, pero… - un pensamiento inquietante cruzó de pronto por su mente – Sabes que este no es el final, ¿verdad?

Luke Skywalker abrió sus ojos y la miró. – No, no lo se. – respondió quedamente.

- Pero tú hablaste con tu padre y Ben Kenobi después que…

- Si, amor. Pero ellos eran Jedi, sensitivos a la Fuerza – razonó. – No… gente _normal_, como Han.

Los ojos verdes de Mara Jade se dilataron de espanto ante lo que implicaban las palabras de su esposo.

- Tengo una idea – siguió Luke – pero no se si funcionará, o si es correcto hacerlo. A través de la Fuerza, abrió sus pensamientos a Mara.

/Busca en tus sentimientos, mi amor/ le respondió ella al cabo de unos instantes. /Tú siempre eliges lo que es correcto./

//

- 2-1B, necesito saber exactamente qué está sucediendo en el cuerpo de Han.

El droide no hesitó en responder al Maestro Skywalker. Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar bajo extrañas circunstancias con los Jedi. – El Capitán Solo fue inyectado con un veneno de acción lenta. Más exactamente, la forma sintética del veneno de un insecto bastante común en el Anillo Externo. Este insecto paraliza a sus victimas con el veneno, pero no las mata. Luego de ello, introduce sus huevos en la víctima. Cuando las larvas se desarrollan, se alimentan del cuerpo de su anfitrión.

- Ve al punto – se impacientó Luke.

- Por supuesto, no hay ningún insecto involucrado en este caso. Pero el Capitán Solo recibió una dosis masiva del veneno. Sus sentidos fueron los primeros afectados, dejándolo ciego y sordo en forma permanente. Tampoco puede sentir dolor. Yo podría someterlo a cirugía mayor sin necesidad de anestésicos. Por supuesto que también se encuentra completamente paralizado. Desgraciadamente, no hay forma de revertir estos efectos. Estamos asistiendo su respiración y dándole fluidos y nutrientes por vía intravenosa. Pero debido a su edad y a su estado previo de salud, es muy posible que sus órganos comiencen a fallar pronto.

- ¿Qué hay de su mente?

- Oh, probablemente estaría muy consciente si no fuera por la medicación que estoy suministrándole.

El Maestro Jedi pareció meditar durante unos instantes, hasta que finalmente tomó una decisión.

- Necesita una transfusión de sangre.

- ¿Perdón? – el droide parecía confundido. – Lo siento, Maestro Skywalker, pero eso no lo ayudará.

- No cualquier sangre – afirmó el Jedi de ojos azules suavemente. – Mi sangre.

**VI. La Princesa de Hielo y el Contrabandista**

_Nada puede curar el alma salvo los sentidos, así como nada puede curar los sentidos sino el alma – Oscar Wilde_

Leia Organa-Solo se hallaba sentada junto al lecho de Han Solo. Pero no era cualquier lecho en la larga y agitada vida de su esposo: era su lecho de muerte.

Tubos, líneas, monitores, compresores. La habitación estaba llena del sonido de las máquinas luchando contra lo inevitable.

_Voy a perderlo_, era lo único en lo que podía pensar la Princesa. _Nunca más dormiremos abrazados._ Su mente comenzó a vagar por los momentos más memorables de sus vidas.

Aunque la galaxia finalmente se había convencido de que eran el uno para el otro, pocas personas tenían una idea clara de qué los había mantenido juntos durante más de cuarenta años. Había cosas que jamás le habían contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Luke o a Chewie. Cosas que Leia había compartido sólo con Han.

Como el secreto de la Princesa de Hielo. Los pilotos del escuadrón _Desacatados*_ no habían estado tan equivocados cuando la habían rebautizado con ese apodo.

La Princesa de Hielo no era innata en ella. Había nacido durante su estadía en prisión en la primera _Estrella de la Muerte_. Darth Vader la había torturado sin pausa durante una semana standard. Claro que no había podido llevar la cuenta del tiempo en ese momento. Subjetivamente, podría haber sido un mes. O un año. O una vida. El dolor era una criatura viviente que hurgaba en su carne, corría por sus venas y luego se acurrucaba en su pecho, esperando que ella cometiera un error para terminar de quebrarla. Para resistir la compulsión de contar inmediatamente todo cuanto sabía a cerca de la Alianza, ella se había… separado.

Había tomado distancia del cuerpo que solo le hacía sentir dolor. Su cuerpo era débil, pidiéndole a gritos ceder ante aquello que el Señor Oscuro requería. Para evitarlo, la Princesa de Hielo había tomado el control. Las necesidades de su cuerpo dejaron de ser escuchadas.

Más tarde los Imperialistas la habían metido en un tanque de bacta y restaurado su salud, pero ello no había curado las heridas de su mente. Aquellas, sangrarían por años.

Había presenciado la destrucción de Alderaan sin verter una sola lágrima gracias a la Princesa de Hielo.

El problema con la Princesa de Hielo fue que no dimitió cuando Leia fue rescatada y retornó con la Alianza. Leia Organa siguió cumpliendo con sus obligaciones con una voluntad de hierro y nada más en su mente. Festejaba a los pilotos victoriosos, repartía medallas, se reunía con los posibles financistas de la Causa. Planeaba, ordenaba, obedecía. Y muy prolijamente, borraba de su conciencia cada uno de los acercamientos de Solo y aquello que éstos provocaban en ella.

La vida era una serie interminable de obligaciones a cumplir para la Princesa Leia, para la Princesa de Hielo en la que se había convertido.

Algunas veces la Princesa de Hielo había aflojado la rienda y permitido a Leia llorar por las noches. Algunas veces Leia había tratado de rebelarse contra su carcelera. Uno de esos intentos a ciegas había terminado en un vergonzoso beso con Luke. Un tanto para la maldición de los Skywalker.

Bendita la Fuerza por los meses que había estado forzada a pasar en el _Halcón Milenario_ en compañía de Han. Sin ello, hubiera continuado siendo un droide humano el resto de su vida. Han había contrabandeado ese primer beso hasta la celda de Leia y encontrado la llave que anulaba el control de la Princesa de Hielo. Sinvergüenza como era, ni se le ocurrió devolverla.

Han había utilizado la clave pacientemente para restaurar la conexión entre su alma y su cuerpo. La paciencia no era una virtud usualmente asociada con Han Solo, pero lo había sido. Paciente, si, y atento, y cariñoso, e inevitable como la subida de la marea en los mares de Alderaan.

Leia había llorado por última vez por su padre muerto en brazos de Han.

Finalmente había pactado una tregua con la Princesa de Hielo. Y, apenas un día antes de llegar a Bespin, ella, la orgullosa Princesa que no había cedido ante la tortura de Darth Vader, había cedido a la pasión de Han Solo.

Han no era un hombre que verbalizara sus sentimientos con facilidad. Pero todo un discurso amoroso se podía distinguir claramente en la forma en que la protegía de los avances indeseados de Lando, en la forma en que había tomado su mano para enfrentar juntos a Vader. En la mirada que le había dirigido en el instante previo a que fuera congelado en carbonita.

En los años posteriores, Han había probado el amor que le tenía una y otra vez. Pero la más grande prueba de amor había sido sin duda alguna los hijos que le había dado. Los hijos que había osado engendrar con ella. Los niños que habían sellado finalmente la reconciliación con su cuerpo, el cuerpo que no era ya un vehículo para el dolor, sino para la vida.

Relacionarse con su familia había sido una tarea ardua para su esposo algunas veces. Leia recordaba una noche en especial. Han había abandonado el departamento con un portazo, sin dar explicaciones. Jaina, que tenía cuatro años en ese momento, la había mirado con sus grandes ojos y había preguntado silenciosamente: /¿Por qué Papi no puede oírme, si tú y Jacen y Ani lo hacen?/ Su esposo había retornado muy tarde esa noche, completamente alcoholizado.

La pérdida de Chewie y de su niño maravilla luego habían sido fuertes golpes para su espíritu. Su famosa sonrisa torcida había sido vista pocas veces desde entonces.

Y ahora, luego de tanto tiempo, luego de todo aquello que habían soportado juntos, habrían de separarse. Para siempre. Y sin despedirse.

El gentil contacto de la mente de su hermano la volvió a la realidad.

/Tengo algo que decirte./

//

- No lo entiendo, Luke – suspiró confundida.

- Te he hablado de los midiclorianos, Leia. Tengo el mismo tipo de sangre, 2-1B dice que la transfusión no lo dañará.

- ¿Pero estás seguro? ¿Está… _bien _hacerlo?

- No se si funcionará, pero lo haré si tu quieres. Por él. Y por nosotros. Creo que se lo merece.

- Muy bien, hazlo – asintió finalmente la Princesa Leia. – ¿Y, Luke?

- ¿Si?

- Gracias.

**VII. Interiores**

Nadie pronunció una palabra en la habitación.

El droide médico insertó un nuevo catéter en una arteria y comenzó la transfusión. El delgado y flexible tubo se enrojeció, y el líquido vital comenzó a fluir hacia el moribundo. A continuación, 2-1B aplicó un hipo-spray a la garganta de Solo y lo accionó, vigilando la respuesta en los monitores.

- Está listo – le comunicó a Luke Skywalker.

//

Han Solo se encontró sentado en la butaca del piloto de su propia nave, la _Halcón Milenario_. Lo primero que notó fue que no se podía ver absolutamente nada por la ventana frontal, como si estuviese atravesando una nube de carbón. En realidad, no recordaba haber abordado la nave. De hecho, lo último que recordaba era estar dando un paseo por la arboleda con Leia.

- ¡Por los huesos del Emperador! – exclamó al recordar lo que había sucedido a continuación.

Saltó de la butaca y se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo que algo estaba horriblemente mal… Asombrado, dejó caer la mandíbula al observarse las manos. -¡Sith! – Susurró - ¡Sith-Sith-Sith-Sith! – siguió murmurando mientras corría en busca del espejo del refrescador.

A mitad de camino, al pasar por el área de recreo de la _Halcón_, se detuvo. ¡Estaba _corriendo_! ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no…? Algo más captó su atención entonces: una botella, brillando como una gema corusca sobre la mesa de holo-ajedrez. Whisky de Corellia, su favorito. ¿Qué diablos…?

Desde su posición actual pudo observar también la escotilla principal. La rampa de acceso estaba extendida pero fuera sólo se podía ver una niebla blancuzca, densa y brillante.

Algo más no encajaba. Los paneles que formaban el compartimiento, normalmente del gris apagado del duracero, ya no eran de color uniforme. Han Solo se acercó a uno de ellos y para su sorpresa comprobó que había pequeñas imágenes sobre ellos. Una junto a otra, pequeños recuadros de menos de un centímetro de lado, y cada uno de ellos una imagen perfecta. Anakin, a los siete años. Chewie. Leia, en su viejo unitraje blanco. Lando, mirándolo desolado por sobre una mesa de sabaac. Jaina, probablemente a los tres años. Jabba. Jacen, en su primer traje ceremonial de Jedi. Bria. Luke, justo después de Endor. Dewlanna, en su cocina. Vader. De nuevo Leia, pero… ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS HABÍA TOMADO ESA IMAGEN?

Han Solo sintió que le hervía la sangre y que los ojos se le salían de sus órbitas ante la vista de su muy desvestida esposa decorando un panel de su nave. El estúpido bantha responsable por esto estaba TAN muerto.

Todo era tan extraño, como mínimo. Entonces recordó por qué estaba corriendo hacia el frescador y reanudó su carrera.

La luz del cubículo se encendió al abrir la puerta. Se acercó al espejo y observó su rostro. ¡Estrellas de Corellia! ¡Se veía _joven_ otra vez…! Treinta y cinco, más o menos.

– Ey, Solo, no estabas nada mal – le dijo a su propia imagen, levantando una ceja.

De pronto sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca. Una _presencia_. Como si alguien lo estuviera observando a sus espaldas. Lentamente se dio vuelta para enfrentar al recién llegado.

- ¿Luke? – pregunto. - No te escuché abordar…

- No lo hice – respondió la figura embozada en ropajes Jedi.

- Ey, tú también te ves más joven… ¡_Mucho_ más joven! – Observó, apuntando a su cuñado un dedo acusador.

- Así es como me ves tú, Han.

- ¿Yo qué?

- Ven – le hizo un gesto hacia el área de recreo.

Mientras caminaban por los curvos corredores, Han casi sintió a su amigo agregando: _Cálmate, relájate. Presta atención. No hay mucho tiempo_. Rarísimo.

Luke Skywalker entró al área de recreo y observó los paneles a su alrededor, como si nunca antes los hubiera visto. –Hm. Interesante – murmuró.

Han recordó de pronto la embarazosa imagen de Leia que había visto antes y trató de interponerse entre Luke y esa sección en particular del panel. El joven pareció comprender su intención al instante.

- No hay necesidad, Han. En realidad, no hay _forma_ de que puedas esconder nada en este momento. De todos modos, no hay nada ahí que yo ya no sepa. – Se sentó pesadamente en la banqueta alrededor de la mesa de ajedrez. Parecía cansado.

- ¿Qué clase de juego es este, Luke? ¿Cómo sabes lo que hay en ese panel? No me gusta nada de esto. – Han se estaba enojando mucho y muy rápido. De nuevo sintió el murmullo silencioso. _Relájate. Cálmate. Déjame explicarte_. Una corriente de dolor emanaba del joven. – Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Solo sentándose al otro lado del tablero de djaric.

- No hay una forma sencilla de explicarlo, y tampoco tenemos mucho tiempo, Han – La compasión del Jedi se sentía como música de fondo a sus palabras.

Han se puso súbitamente serio y apretó las mandíbulas.

- Es el final, ¿verdad, Luke? – dijo despacio, casi como si no le importara.

- Si – asintió Luke, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El corelliano suspiró. - ¿Y este lugar vendría a ser…?

- Tu mente.

- Supongo que el bantha _está_ muerto – concluyó el capitán Solo, revoleando los ojos.

//

Han Solo trató de asimilar la información que se había volcado de pronto en su conciencia. Los efectos del veneno. El dilema de Luke. La _sangre_ de Luke. El rojo fluido que pasaba de una bolsa hacia él. Las… _cosas_ circulando por su cuerpo.

- ¡Sith! – dijo por lo bajo.

- Jacen quería ser el donante, pero yo tengo una cuenta más alta.

El corelliano se dio cuenta que Luke estaba al mismo tiempo orgulloso y avergonzado de ese hecho.

Luke continuó con su explicación. – Yo he accedido a tu mente porque los midiclorianos están sintonizados conmigo. Y no puedes esconder nada porque nadie puede sin entrenamiento. – Sacudió la cabeza. – Tampoco Leia podía cuando comencé a entrenarla. Por supuesto que jamás le hice notar todo aquello que reveló sin intención. Por eso los Jedi preferían comenzar el entrenamiento a una edad más temprana. Es menos… embarazoso.

El capitán de la Halcón Milenario masculló una serie de obscenidades en corelliano que hicieron ruborizar a Luke.

Disculpa, Han, lo hice porque Leia quiere despedirse. Ahora la dejaré entrar.

**VIII. El Show**** Debe**** Continuar**

_I guess I'm learning, I must be warmer now/ I'll soon be turning round the corner now/ Outside the dawn is breaking/ But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free./ The show must go on/ The show must go on/ Inside my heart is breaking/ My make-up may be flaking/ But my smile still stays on._ _(Queen, The Show Must Go On) _

Leia Organa se precipitó hacia su esposo y le echó los brazos al cuello.

- ¡Por la Fuerza, Han, es mi culpa! – gimió.

Han Solo abrazó a su esposa y sintió entre sus brazos el cuerpo delgado y flexible de su juventud. También pudo sentir cuan… horrorizada se sentía. El dolor que la embargaba y abrumaba. Su infinita tristeza… Podía sentir todo aquello perfectamente, como si fueran sus propias emociones. Y también el amor, el orgullo, y el deseo él que aún despertaba en ella. De pronto se dio cuento qué significaba exactamente un vínculo en la Fuerza.

- ¡Estrellas de Corellia! – Jadeó - ¡Así es como ha sido para ustedes todos estos años! – Han buscó los ojos de su cuñado por sobre el hombro de Leia, los propios dilatados de asombro. – Yo nunca… - comenzó - ¡Estaba ciego, no lo sabía! ¡Lo siento tanto!

Todas las veces que se había burlado de ellos, todas las veces que se había sentido molesto por las manifestaciones de Fuerza a través de ellos, todas ellas vinieron a su memoria súbitamente. No por primera vez, pero quizá por última, Han Solo se sintió avergonzado. Y lloró.

- No tienes por qué, _nerf_ – Leia levantó el rostro hacia él - ¡No es tu culpa! – dijo acariciándole suavemente la sien.

Ella realmente pensaba eso. Ahora lo sabía con seguridad. Una sonrisa traviesa iluminó el rostro de Han Solo al responder. – Tampoco es tu culpa, Corazón.

Por improbable que pareciese, las lágrimas se transformaron en ambos en risas incontenibles. Luke Skywalker sonrió de oreja a oreja.

//

- Han, Jacen quiere reunirse con nosotros – anunció Luke luego de un tiempo.

- Por supuesto – asintió Leia, pero Han dudó.

- Luke, ¿puedes… disimular los paneles?

- ¿Qué pasa con los paneles? – Inquirió la Princesa. Su esposo le dirigió una mirada de complicidad. – Oh – se ruborizó

- Si, puedo, Han – sonrió el Maestro Jedi.

La figura embozada de Jacen apareció como si proviniese de la cabina de comando.

- Papá.

Su padre no le respondió, sino que cruzó el espacio que lo separaba de él con grandes zancadas y lo abrazó fuertemente. Se sentía tan orgulloso de él. Éste era su hijo, un hombre fuerte, templado como el duracero, no quedaba en el ni una traza del niño retraído que solía ser. Aunque a veces extrañaba a ese niño.

- Jace, yo… - comenzó Han.

- Lo sé, Papá.

- ¿Lo sabes? – Han parpadeó, confundido. – Maldición, sí lo sabes. Cuida a tu madre por mí, ¿OK?

Una sonrisa torcida copió a la otra en ambos hombres.

El sonido de pisadas subiendo la rampa de acceso del halcón sobresaltó a Han. Una cadencia familiar que no había escuchado en tantos años que ni quería acordarse. Desprendiéndose del abrazo de su hijo, se precipitó hacia la escotilla. A la mitad de la rampa, una figura alta, algo velada por la niebla, le devolvió la mirada.

//

Las alarmas se dispararon. 2-1B inyectó una droga en su paciente y esperó a que se estabilizara.

//

- ¡ANAKIN! – gritó Han Solo, casi saltando rampa abajo para abrazar a su niño adorado.

- ¡Maldición! – siguió gritando mientras lo sacudía fuertemente, como tratando de comprobar si era real o no. - ¡LEIA! ¡ESTÁ AQUÍ! – llamó hacia el interior de la nave.

- No puede escucharte, Papá – dijo Anakin Solo con una sonrisa melancólica. – Y tampoco me vería. No es su hora, todavía.

- Pero…

- Te lo explicaré después, Papá – el Jedi lo interrumpió – Tendremos todo el tiempo del Universo. Tío Luke fue muy inteligente al inyectarte con su sangre, hará todo mucho más fácil.

- Pero… - Han trató nuevamente.

- Todavía no, Papá. Ahora, ve adentro de nuevo y despídete de todos. Yo quisiera…

Una sombra oscureció los ojos azules de Anakin. Fue solo entonces que Han notó que no se veía ya como un adolescente, como cuando… Se veía como un hombre hecho y derecho: el hombre en que debería haberse convertido. Hasta lo superaba en altura, notó con orgullo.

- No te preocupes - el hombre-niño le dijo - los verás de nuevo. Yo te esperaré aquí. – Anakin arrastró a su padre rampa arriba. - ¿Y, Papá?

- ¿Si, Ani? – preguntó Han, feliz de poder decir dos palabras corridas al fin.

- Dile a Mamá y a Tahiri que las quiero, ¿si? – le pidió, dándole un último empujón hacia arriba.

//

- Han, te desvaneciste por un momento – dijo la Princesa Leia con ansiedad.

Han Solo se perdió por un momento en los oscuros y profundos ojos de su esposa. Sus rodillas todavía temblaban de pura emoción. Tomándola suavemente en sus brazos de nuevo, se inclinó y le habló al oído.

La Princesa rompió a llorar mientras repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez - ¡Lo sabía! ¡Por la Fuerza, lo sabía!

Luke y Jacen dejaron caer sus mandíbulas en simultáneo.

El Jedi más joven cerró la boca sólo para anunciar la llegada de su hermana. – Papá, Jaina está saliendo del hiperespacio ahora. Voy a canalizarla.

Una jovencita de no más de quince años standard apareció corriendo por el corredor circular del _Halcón Milenario_. - ¡Papi, Papi! – Llamaba.

Han tomó a su hija en los brazos y ambos giraron juntos. - ¡Princesa! – Con un último giro la estrujó contra su corazón.

- Te quiero, Papi – susurró la niña que de pronto ya no fue una niña. Su hermosa princesa se había transformado en una mujer adulta y una combatiente experimentada al mismo tiempo. Igual que su madre.

- Yo… - comenzó Han Solo.

- Ya lo sé, Papá – asintió Jaina, tratando de ser valiente.

- Maldición. – Dedicándole su mejor sonrisa, Han continuó. – Hazte cargo del _Halcón _por mi, nena, ¿lo harás?

- Dile a Ani que lo extrañamos.

//

- Deberían irse – le dijo Han a su familia finalmente. Mirando a Luke, notó los círculos de fatiga alrededor de sus ojos celestes. Estaba cansado tanto por el esfuerzo de controlar el experimento como por la pérdida de sangre.

- Un minuto – pidió el Maestro Jedi, haciendo una señal a sus sobrinos.

El lugar se llenó de pronto de voces.

- Adiós, Han…

- Cuídate, Solo…

- ¡Te quiero, Abuelo!

- Hasta la vista, Tío Han.

El capitán corelliano sintió de pronto como si una docena de manos acariciaran sus mejillas, revolvieran su cabello, tiraran de su manga, palmearan su hombro. Sintió en lo más profundo cuanto lo amaban y se preocupaban por él su familia y sus amigos, todos al mismo tiempo. Pudo incluso sentir la pequeñísima mente de su nieta más joven, a través del vínculo con su padre, Jacen. También pudo percibir las serias y ordenadas mentes de los demás Jedi que mantenían una vigilia en el Templo para acompañar a su familia. Y ellos le agradecían por la buena nueva que les había traído en los últimos instantes de su vida.

Era una red de amor, que conectaba a Luke con Leia, con los mellizos, con sus hijos, con sus amigos. Y a todos ellos con él.

- Adiós – susurró.

Al desvanecerse las voces, Han se encontró llorando otra vez. Pero esta vez sus lágrimas eran de pura felicidad.

//

Los mellizos Jaina y Jacen abrazaron a su padre por última vez y se retiraron, lenta y dolorosamente.

Los esposos se aferraron el uno al otro, sabiendo que este abrazo debería durar quizá por mucho tiempo, mientras Luke trataba de hacerse imperceptible. Al separarse, Han tomó el rostro de Leia entre sus manos. – No llores, Princesa – le pidió – por favor…

- Han, yo no puedo…

- No digas eso, Corazón. Tienes que contarle a la pequeñita de su abuelo más buen mozo, ¿OK? ¿Harás _tú_ eso por mí?

Las lágrimas rodaban libremente por las mejillas de la Princesa.

- Te amo, Han.

- Yo… - se demoró un instante, meditando la respuesta. Y finalmente eligió algo que había sido verdad por más de cincuenta años, pero que este día lo era más que nunca.

- Ya lo sé.

Y la besó.

//

- Hazlo, Luke – pidió Han.

- Adiós, aviador – suspiró la Princesa al desvanecerse.

El corelliano se volvió hacia su cuñado. Luke se veía muy desmejorado, agotado y tenso. Había envejecido, también.

- Los midiclorianos están decayendo, Han. Debo irme.

- Chico – comenzó Han al darle un último abrazo – Has sido…

- Lo sé, Han…

- ¿Alguien va a dejarme terminar una frase hoy? – se quejó el contrabandista.

- No – sonrió el Maestro Jedi – Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Hermano.

Y desapareció.

//

Finalmente, Han se encontró solo. -¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó a nadie en particular.

De pronto lo supo.

Caminó a través del _Halcón Milenario_ por última vez, visitando cada uno de sus recovecos, recordando amigos y hechos perdidos en el tiempo. Finalmente se encontró junto a la escotilla principal y miró hacia atrás. – Flor de vida, Solo – murmuró, palmeando al fiel duracero.

Respiró profundamente. Anakin lo esperaba al pie de la rampa, con las cejas arqueadas.

Con paso firme y una sonrisa en su rostro, Han Solo bajó por la rampa.

//

Las alarmas se encendieron nuevamente. Nadie se movió en el cuarto.

Luego de unos instantes, el droide médico apagó las máquinas y comenzó a desconectar la inútil parafernalia del cuerpo inerte.

La Princesa Organa-Solo abrió sus ojos. Dejó ir la mano que sostenía y con lentitud se inclinó sobre la cama y besó los labios todavía tibios de su esposo.

//

Dos formas caminaban a través de la niebla.

- Maldición, estoy viejo de nuevo, Ani – se quejó Han Solo.

- Creo que la Fuerza piensa que fue allí cuando llegaste a tu plenitud, Papá – respondió riendo su hijo.

Una pregunta quemaba la garganta del viejo.

- Está aquí, Papá, no te preocupes. Quería venirte a recoger él mismo, pero yo fui más rápido.

- Pero, ¿cómo…? Él no…

- Tú tampoco, Papá. Pero Chewie tiene algo de influencia con un cierto Maestro Jedi color verde y además, mi abuelo está cambiando las cosas por aquí también.

- ¿Tu abuelo?

- ¿El abuelo del que llevo el nombre? Dice que te debe una, ¿sabes?

- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? ¿La tortura de tu madre, la carbonita…?

- Todo eso – respondió sombríamente Anakin - pero principalmente por impedirle matar al tío Luke en Yavin. – Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro nuevamente – Y por los hermosos nietos que le diste – agregó guiñando un ojo. – Ven, ya estamos saliendo…

- Lo que tú digas, hijo – suspiró Han Solo.

_My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies/ Fairy tales of yesterday will grow but never die/ I can fly, my friends.../The show must go on – yeah/ The show must go on/I'll face it with a grin/ I'm never giving in/ On with the show... __(Queen, The Show must go on)_

**IX. El Corazón de la Princesa**

_De Chico de la Calle a General y Más Allá: un Retrato de mi Esposo_ por S.A.R. L. Organa-Solo fue un best-seller inmediato. Y más aún teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de prensa amarilla que había generado el deceso de Han Solo.

El funeral se había postergado para el segundo día luego de aquella hermosa tarde de primavera en que había fallecido. El día en que hubiera cumplido ochenta años. Alguien había sugerido evitar la coincidencia de fechas, pero la Princesa no había dudado. No había necesidad. Los invitados eran esperados y todo estaba listo.

La Princesa encendió la pira funeraria con pulso firme. El grupo de amigos y familiares a su alrededor observó en silencio. Dos parejas de mellizos se abrazaron mutuamente hasta que las últimas brasas se extinguieron.

La reunión luego de la cremación fue algo inusual. Los detalles de los últimos momentos de Han fueron pasando de invitado a invitado pero pronto las voces de los niños inyectaron vida a la reunión y pronto las risas sustituyeron a las lágrimas.

Una grabación holográfica ilegal de la Princesa Leia riendo junto a Tahiri Veila alimentó el escándalo, en cuanto se supo la identidad del asesino. Esa grabación, junto con antiguos chismorreos a cerca de problemas con el alcohol y maritales fueron la comidilla de la prensa amarilla. El hecho de que Bail Aloma fuera declarado incapacitado mentalmente y el testimonio del Maestro Jedi Skywalker acortaron el juicio, todo lo cual también fue considerado por la prensa como "muy conveniente".

Por una vez, la comunidad de Alderaan respaldó a su Princesa, en parte tratando de resarcirla por no haber detectado antes la obsesión de Bail. Leia los escuchó con la cortesía que la caracterizaba, pero a pesar de todo decidió retirarse de la vida pública, circunscribiendo su vida social a los amigos íntimos y la familia.

De su reclusión nació el libro que era un canto de amor hacia el legendario contrabandista. Prologado por Lando Calrissian, que colaboró con ella en el relato de sus años de juventud, la dedicatoria fue para sus nietos.

La _Halcón Milenario_ descansaba mientras tanto en su hangar. Siguiendo el deseo de su padre, Jaina había hecho un diagnóstico exhaustivo del estado carguero. Los motores y otros sistemas estaban en buen estado, habiendo sido muy bien mantenidos. Desafortunadamente, el casco y otras partes estructurales no lo estaban. Cada pieza estaba plagada de microgrietas de fatiga mecánica. Luego de más de un siglo de servicio activo, no estaba ya en condiciones de soportar la agresividad de los saltos hacia el hiperespacio. La única solución era desensamblarla totalmente y reconstruirla con metal nuevo, pero Jaina no tuvo el estómago para hacerlo.

Tres años después de la muerte del corelliano, otro golpe sacudió a la familia. Mara Jade Skywalker murió durante una misión.

Su esposo quedó devastado. Luego del servicio fúnebre, Luke se negó a levantarse de la cama. Su hermana echó a todo el mundo, incluyendo a su hijo, Ben. Durante días acompañó a su hermano, obligándolo a alimentarse, metiéndolo en la ducha día por medio y esperándolo con ropas limpias al terminar. Hasta que finalmente Luke reaccionó y se deshizo en lágrimas.

En los años de su viudez, los mellizos Skywalker recuperaron de alguna manera los años robados a su infancia.

Entrenaban juntos a primera hora de la mañana, cada uno en su nivel y luego desayunaban en el departamento de Luke. Luego él se dedicaba a sus alumnos y Leia a sus escritos. Cenaban también juntos, en casa de Leia.

Luke Skywalker ordenó caballero a su último padawan poco después de la muerte de Mara y se rehusó a tomar otro. A partir de entonces sólo enseñó a los niños pequeños, que lo seguían a todos lados como un rebaño.

Casi diez años luego de la muerte de Han, Luke despertó en medio de la noche. _Adiós_, escuchó susurrar a una voz familiar. A través de la Fuerza, se dio cuenta de que no era necesario apurarse.

La puerta del hangar donde reposaba la _Halcón Milenario_ desde la muerte de su capitán estaba abierta. Las luces del carguero estaban encendidas y la rampa descendida. Luke abordó la nave y recorrió los silenciosos corredores. Luego se dirigió a la cabina principal y se detuvo en la entrada.

Leia se encontraba sobre la cucheta, acostada de espaldas. Un datapad se había deslizado de su mano entreabierta, mientras que la otra reposaba sobre su corazón. Su rostro se encontraba sereno y casi sonriente.

El hermano se sentó sobre la cama y acarició el cabello blanco de la anciana. Reconoció el datapad al instante. Eran sus memorias. Estaban terminadas.

//

Dos almas, dos soles, giraban uno alrededor del otro en el vacío.

Lentamente rotaron en espirales, acercándose más y más con cada revolución.

Las capas exteriores se rozaron, propulsando columnas gigantescas de gases incandescentes uno hacia el otro.

Con un último giro, colapsaron uno sobre el otro.

Los núcleos se unieron.

Las estrellas fusionadas implotaron.

La gravedad aumentó a límites imposibles.

Se produjo una explosión.

Una supernova se expandió a través del vacío.

- Eso estuvo… increíble. Te amo, Princesa.

- Ya lo se, Han.

**FIN**


End file.
